


Take it all away like this

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you and Luke lose your virginity to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it all away like this

Luke Hemmings #Imagine -Your first time together. SMUT YAY!

You've been in a relationship for over a year now and even though you're fairly young you're pretty open with each other. You're both, well, awkward but you still manage to talk to each other about sex quite casually. It normally pops into the conversation when you're laid together in bed, innocent and fully clothed, just talking as he plays with your hair. When you do talk about it your awkwardness normally takes over a bit making you mumble the details. Luke's no better mind. One thing he's always said is that he's never going to push you into anything you don't want to do and he will never go through with anything unless he's completely sure you want to, which you think is sweet. As far as your sex life goes you've only really given him a couple of handjobs and blowjobs and he's fingered you a few times. That's it though. 

One night when you're laid talking, your head on his chest with both of your eyes closed, he brings it up. "I've always wanted my first time to be special yanno? I really don't like the idea of going out and losing it to someone who will never remember my name and I'll never see again." He tells you. You hum in response.  
"Me too. If I'm honest I've always hoped I would with, um, you would be, erm, the one" you stutter, doubting you even made any sense at all.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, of course Luke"  
"I've, well, always thought the same about you"  
"I kinda want to try it I guess" you look away.  
"Are you sure you're ready for that? I'm ready if you are but I don't want you to feel like you have to" he says seriously.  
"I think so. When the time comes I promise I won't lie to you. There's always other fun stuff we can do until then". Giggling you lean up and peck his cheek before snuggling into his side again.

*a few days later* 

Luke smiles against your lips as you kiss him. You've been like this for a while, your lips moulded together as you straddle him on his bed. He slides his hands down your back and squeezes your bum. "Luuuuke stop!" You giggle, no real meaning behind it. His lips move down to lightly skim your neck, tickling you and making you laugh harder. "You're doing this on purpose now" you fake pout.   
"I would never!" He pretends to be offended by your accusation. You lean back slightly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt and you cock your head to the side to see if its okay. He lifts his arms up to allow you to take it off. "Only fair if you take yours off too" he smirks. He's quite confident when you're making out, it's something you're both used to and feel comfortable doing together. You lift your shirt above your head and when he begins to unclasp your bra you know this is going somewhere. You lean back down again and reconnect your lips. Bare chest on bare chest you let your hands roam over his slightly toned stomach, thinking for a second. It's been a few days since your chat and you just need a few seconds to pluck up the courage to actually tell him. "Luke" you say and he stops all movements, his hands resting on your waist. "Im ready"   
"Promise?"  
"Promise" he smiles at you and connects your lips again, flipping you over so he rests between your legs. He tried to shimmy out of his skinny jeans, muttering about his bad choice of clothes. You just laugh at him, making sure he doesn't feel awkward about it. He begins to try and undo your jeans, fumbling with the button on those too. "Seriously" he murmurs.   
"Here" you reach down and undo them for him, allowing him to slide them down your legs. He's now left in just his boxers and you're in just your lacy panties. "You're absolutely beautiful" he bites his lip, which shouldn't have turned you on as much as it did. Once again he's back between your legs and his lips are on yours. His fingertips lightly touch you're skin and they make their way into your underwear. Your breathing shallows as he gently pushes one finger inside. You whisper a quiet "mm" in appreciation and he continues to lightly move his finger in and out. In time he adds a second finger and twists and turns them, getting quicker. You wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself and try to control your breathing. "Luke, please" you look him in the eyes. "Do you have a, um..."  
"Yeah" he leans over to his draw and pulls out a condom. "I kinda bought them as soon as you told me you wanted to, erm, the other night". His cheeks turn a dark pink. He discards of his boxers. Being the horny teenage boy he is he's already fully hard and rolls the condom on. He slowly tugs down your underwear and you've never felt so exposed but so comfortable in your life. You trust Luke completely and know he'd never judge you on your body. He leans his whole body over you, his weight supported by his hand that is above your head. Once he has used his other hand to guide his tip to your entrance he laces your fingers together. "Ready babe?". You nod your head and he leans down to kiss you as he slowly pushes himself deeper. You can definitely tell that both of you are inexperienced and don't really know what you're doing but it's okay because neither of you have ever been so close or as intimate with someone as you are now. The confidence that Luke had earlier has definitely gone. His thrusts are uneven and sloppy but you've still never felt anything as amazing as this in your life. "You're doing so good, look perfect". Slowly Luke gets the hang of it and starts to thrust faster and in more of a rhythm. Sweat sticks his floppy fringe to his forehead and his breath is uneven. You feel the pleasure build up and you know that since its your first time neither of you will last long. "Luke Im gonna"   
"Me too". Within a few more thrusts you're coming and Luke follows a few seconds later, moans leaving both of your mouths. He takes of the condom, throwing it away and collapses beside you. "Thank you, Luke". He kisses you one last time.   
"I love you Y/N"  
"I love you too".


End file.
